bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Scarly/Singing My Emotions: Cody Pepper: Chapter 2: I Missed You
All I could think of all night, was that song, and what I realised afterwards. I was that distracted, that I skipped gym. Well, I would have skipped it anyway, but this time I had a good reason. Miss Peters let me hang out in the music classroom, so I could play my guitar in peace. I started playing a more upbeat melody to the other one, it still had a slightly emotional feel to it. Well, it did me anyway. I don't give a frick if anyone else thought the same. When it felt right, I started to sing. Why is it that I feel this way? '' ''You was always there.. I felt absolutely nothing Now you're gone You took me along with you Everything that I am I missed you From the moment I kissed you You woke me up inside Cast my anger aside I want to hold you And tell you I miss you... But I know I never will.. I'd give anything to fight with you Call you Loser, Asshole, Dumbass It's all good. '' ''Where's the fire, where's the hate? I ask myself the same damn thing. '' ''Why did you have to go? '' ''I missed you From the moment I kissed you You woke me up inside Cast my anger aside I want to hold you And tell you I miss you... But I know I never will.. Why do I feel it now? It's only been one year seven months One year seven months... I didn't feel it before So why should I feel it now? '' ''Do you feel the same? I missed you From the moment I kissed you You woke me up inside Cast my anger aside I want to hold you And tell you I miss you... But I know I never will.. Come back to me Make me feel complete I don't care if we argue and fight That's good enough for me. '' ''Call me Skank, call me Moron Doesn't stop me from missing you. That's right, Loser, I miss you. '' ''I look at myself and see what's wrong, I can only sing it in a song. '' ''In a song... I'll never be able to say those words.. I miss you. I heard my phone ringing, I didn't even look at the screen, I just pressed answer. There as about a split second of silence, then someone spoke. "Hey Skank, ditching gym again?" said the sarcastic sociopath, Gary. "Oi, Asshole, I have some time to myself for a frickin' change, and you go and ruin it by calling me!" I snapped. I privately smirked - good frickin' job it isn't a video phone! "What the frick do you want?" "Nothing, figured you'd be pining for me by now," he taunted. "Don't flatter yourself, Asshole. I haven't even given you a second thought," I retorted. I figured, that being a bitch to him was better. Most people would do all that mushy crap, just not us. When it comes down to all that love crap, I don't think we're quite there yet. Category:Scarly's Fanfiction Category:Blog posts